I'm better than Him
by AnnArchon18
Summary: Not another the guy gets the girl story. It's all about the girl gets the girl?, should I say that or nah? Just best friends or more than that? Her boyfriend is just the only problem. What if one night he did something wrong to his love? Where she will go? Another story guys, I hope you guys and gals liked it. Rated M for curses.


**AN**

Another story guys I hope you guys will read this. Just a reminder I thought that this is just a one shot, but I had an idea for this story to be a multi-chapter story. As ALWAYS leave a Review, favorites, and follows. Thanks.

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do not own Pitch Perfect. It's all belong to Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks, okay. I just like playing with the characters and I really love Beca and Chloe. Like a lot. Enjoy._

**_Chapter 1_**

I'M BETTER THAN HIM

She just can't take it anymore. She doesn't want her favorite red head coming and running back to her crying every night again. Her boyfriend is a jerk and Beca don't know what Chloe sees to that bastard and why they're still together and everyone knew that Tom is cheating in Chloe ever since they started dating. They all knew that Tom is just using her for his own fame.

Beca walked fast as she could just to get this over with and finish it already. When she reach the right destination she didn't even hesitated and just banged Tom's apartment in the middle of the night and not even caring if someone's sleeping right next door.

"Tom! You fucking asshole show me your face right now!" Beca shouted still knocking as loud as she can. Beca heard a growl inside of the apartment and she just keep knocking.

"What the fuck!" Tom said irritated when he opened the door.

"Don't 'what the fuck' me, you may want to explain your God damn self to me right fucking now!" Beca said growling.

"What would I explain to you?, I don't even know the reason why you're here in my apartment in the middle of the fucking night." Tom said rolling his eyes.

"Are fucking kidding me right now! You don't know why I'm here?" Beca said and crossing her arms.

"Yes, I don't know why you're here and I want to fucking know it." Tom retorted.

"Well I just have this red head back in my apartment and crying by my side tonight, because she just saw her fucking BOYFRIEND kissing a girl in the restaurant where she supposed to meet her boyfriend because they two have a date. Yeah that's just my reason why I'm here and I'm fucking done with you, you are one of the assholes I know in my life and you know what?, you are the number one on it bitch." Beca said uncrossing her arms and clenching her hands beside her.

"I – I don't know what you – you're talking about. She didn't even go there." Tom said while stuttering and it's obviously that he's lying.

"You don't know what you're talking about and you're saying that she didn't even show herself there? Well fuck you because you're busy making out with some chick and didn't even notice that your girlfriend is standing there and but by the way okay okay, and then I don't know too what I'm doing right now so…" Before Beca can finish what she was saying, she hit Tom right in the face because how could he do that thing to her Chloe. Wait what, she's not hers. She shook her head about that thought and holding her redden hand. Tom was so shock to what the brunette just did to her.

"You fucking bitch!" Tom said wiping the blood beside his mouth and stood up.

"What're you gonna do now? Call the fucking police by hitting you or to report me to the office so that they can suspend me?, well I'm not afraid to you bitch. I have my uncle working as a sergeant and he can get me out of there as fast as they could and I have my so called father here in Barden working, he can just speak to the dean and I'm free again." Beca said and stepping forward and face Tom eye to eye with no fear.

"You'll regret this thing you did to me. We're still not done bitch!" Tom said and turned around leaving Beca outside of his apartment.

"And oh Beca" Tom said before he close the door of his apartment and getting Beca's attention.

"By the way Chloe is yours now. She's not worth it to me and I know you're drooling over her since we started dating each other." Tom said and slammed the door before Beca can reply. Beca hit Tom's apartment again and shouted.

"Bitch!"

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

~Beca's apartment before she goes to Tom's apartment~

Beca was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling just imagining her favorite red head. She knows that Chloe will never be hers, because she has a boyfriend who is a jerk. Beca doesn't know what Chloe did to her and she's been easy fall in love with the red head. Chloe is so right about the "We're gonna be fast friends" because they became a great friends ever since the 'bathroom encounter'. That day is one of the best for the brunette, because that day is when she knows the red head and she's very thankful that Chloe barge into her shower.

Yeah that's right Beca Mitchell is in love with a certain ginger and everyone see her 'toner' behind those jeans. Even Aubrey is okay with it as long as the red head will not get hurt and she knew that Chloe's boyfriend is an asshole.

Beca was interrupted by the knock on her door. She heard a sniffle and a certain voice that she'll never get bored to hear.

"Beca ?" The person behind the door said while knocking quietly and sniffling. Beca stood up and opened the door. She was shock when she saw Chloe standing outside of her apartment because she knows that she and Tom should be together right now and she was confuse too why Chloe is crying.

"Chlo, are you okay?" Beca said. Well Beca what question is that of course she's not okay. Beca thought to herself.

"I – I saw To – Tom" Hiccups. "I saw him mak – making out wi – with someone." Chloe said stuttering and still crying.

"Oh, Chloe I'm sorry." Beca said while hugging the ginger. She led Chloe to her apartment when they broke apart from each other and they sat on Beca's bed for a while just listening to the breeze of the air and each other's breathes and Chloe's quiet sniffles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beca asked quietly because she can't keep herself from worrying about the redhead.

"No." The red head said and Beca just nodded because she knows Chloe will talk about it when she's ready.

"Do you want to drink something? Or eat something?" Beca asked and Chloe shook her head.

"Beca?"

"Yes Chlo"

"Can we snuggle?" Chloe asked, looking directly into Beca's eyes. Beca felt the sparks between their eyes and Chloe felt it too, but the two don't have the guts to tell each other what they feel to each other.

"Of course Chloe we can do that." Beca said and breaking the eye contact and missing the contact already. Beca just sigh and adjust herself to make some space for Chloe. Chloe lie beside Beca and Chloe put Beca's right hand behind her head. Beca shiver at the contact making Chloe to smile. She love the feeling that she is the cause why the brunette making those things.

Chloe feel secure when she's with Beca. **Why can I just be with her instead of Tom**. Chloe thought and just shook her head. Beca is her best friend and Beca will never get interested with her, **but she is not straight** Chloe thought again. Chloe know that because Beca herself confessed to Chloe that she's gay and Chloe accept it with all of her heart and an open arms.

"Chloe you're thinking too loud. I can hear it." Beca said still worrying.

"It's nothing Becs." Beca always smile when Chloe calls her 'Becs' and she don't know why. She just loved it.

"Okay Chlo." and another silence.

"Tom is a jerk." Beca blurted.

"I know Beca, but he is my boyfriend." Chloe said and looked at Beca.

"He hurt you again Chloe, I can't stand it anymore." The brunette said sighing.

"I know Beca bu-"

"No, Chloe don't say to me that you **love** him. Stop saying those words. He doesn't even deserve those words. You know what, I'm gonna go to that bastard right now, I want to confront him and I want to know what's his fucking problem and why he still hurting you. He doesn't deserve you. You need a better person than that asshole. Sorry for the curses, but I can't help it when we're talking about your happiness. I just want you to be happy Chloe and you deserve more than him, you deserve to be happy as always and Tom can't even do those things to you. He didn't even know your favorite coffee and your favorite flowers. Your favorite coffee is Espresso, but he always gets you a green tea that you hated. Your favorite flowers are red and white roses, but still he gets you tulips. Ughh I really hate that guy. I'm sorry Chloe, but it's true I hate him so much. So yeah I'm gonna go now to confront him it's now or never." Beca said all of those while looking at Chloe's eyes. She even mean all of those things, as we all know about the brunette's 'toner' for Chloe. Chloe was so stunned to all what Beca said to her and she felt tears in her eyes. She blinked a few times and didn't even notice that Beca stood up already and she's gone now to confront her boyfriend.

"Fuck." Chloe whispered.

Chloe walked as fast as she could, but it's no use because she saw Beca and Tom talking already. **How the hell Beca go there so fast**. Chloe thought. Well it's like Tom's apartment is just a few blocks away from Beca's.

Chloe can't hear what they're saying because she's far from them so she stepped forward a little.

"… I don't know too what I'm doing right now so…" Chloe just heard a few words and she was shocked when Beca hit Tom right in the face. Chloe step backwards a little. She knew that she should be there by her boyfriend's side now, but she thinks Tom deserves the hit from Beca. Tom stood up and faces Beca. She can't point out what Tom's saying to Beca right now. She can hear about police and suspended thing. Her eyes widen and she walks towards them right now. Chloe saw that Tom is now inside of his apartment and he peeked a little bit and said.

"By the way Chloe is yours now. She's not worth it to me and I know you're drooling over her since we started dating each other."

Chloe stopped walking. What Tom just said about her? How can Tom said that. Chloe loved Tom so much. Did Tom even loved her? Many questions are running in Chloe's head right now. Is Beca in love with her? No she's her beast friend and she's a girl, but she's not straight Chloe thought. Beca is just her best friend that always being there by her side, always being there when she needs someone to talk to besides Aubrey, but Chloe always felt being loved by the brunette. Is Chloe love Beca, yes.

~Present~

-Chloe's POV-

This time I don't know what to think, I saw Beca turned around and look directly in my teary eyes. I can see the lust, anger, and love in her eyes. It's mixed. God, help me I really love this girl. I thought. I can't deny it now after what Tom just said. I realized that Tom didn't even love me because he didn't even show it. Beca and the others always right about him that he's just using me. I just wished Beca said it in the first place that she has a feelings for me. To be honest I really loved Tom, but not the way I love Beca. I love the way Beca bit her lips when she's concentrating doing some new mixes, I love her hair so much it's smells vanilla, I love the way she defend her friends, I really love when she and I always hanging out together, I love when I call her in the middle of the night telling her that I need a cuddle buddy and she immediately goes to my apartment with no excuses, Oh God her smirk and grins are gonna be the death of me when she always do that, my knees are melting when she does that and I don't know why, and her eyes, my fucking GOD! The way she looks at me with those eyes is literally killing me, but I just don't show it to her and I could always look at them and be mesmerized by it always, maybe forever? It could be right if I'll just do right thing tonight.

With Tom it's all the opposite. I don't like him putting his arms in my waist; it feels like he just wants to touch my ass. I don't like his attitude when he's with my friends; he always telling me that I should be avoiding them because they're not worth it. He doesn't even like Aubrey and especially Beca, and that's the most frustrating part because who can't like Aubrey?! I know that she's uptight and always being a bitch, but she is my best friend and she is one of the most kind and will do all the things just to make me happy. Beca is literally my other best friend, I know that Tom really doesn't like Beca because Beca and I always hanging out and I always chose her before him.

All those feelings for Tom just vanished and lost like a bubble. I can make a decision now because I know now what I want and I need to be strong for my own happiness because if I let my walls down I wouldn't do the right thing and I'll just turn around and leave my happiness behind. I'm a grown ass fucking woman now and I know how to think and how to act properly. In Beca's saying 'It's now or never.'

I walked towards Beca still not breaking the eye contact. I stood facing her and still looking at her eyes, I smiled to her and she smiled back. God I will never get tired seeing those smiles of her. Beca lifted her redden hands and touched my cheek. She caressed my cheek lovingly while looking directly in my eyes. I saw her eyes with tears and it makes my heart melt.

"Chloe?" Beca said as she caressed my cheeks.

"Yes Becs?" I answered smiling.

"Did you hear my conversation with Tom?" Beca asked and the nervous in her voice is evident by the tone of it.

"Yeah, I just heard the police, suspend thing an – and the not worth it and that you – you're drooling over me." I said and looking at the surface because of the embarrassment.

"Do you hate me about it?" Beca said and removed her hands in my cheek. I frowned because I'm missing the contact.

"Yes and No." I said. Beca looked away from me. I raised my hand and lift her chin so that she can look at me at the eyes.

"Yes I hate you about it." I said and Beca frowned and attempted to look away again but my hand is pretty strong. "Becs, I hate it because you hit a person and you know that is not right, but no I don't hate you about it because that asshole deserves that punch so much. I just hope you hit him harder than that." I said jokingly. Beca flashed her famous smirk. OH MY GOD, I can get use to that everyday.

"Chloe, I'm sorry that I hit your so called 'boyfriend.' I'm just so angry with him earlier because he fucking denied it even it is true. You know that I really fucking hate a liar person. Ugh, that's why I hit him. I'm really sorry ok-"

"You know what Becs? Shut the fuck up." I said and crashed my lips with hers and it took me by a surprise. I don't know why I did that. When I kissed her for the first time I felt that Beca was shock and so am I. I just enjoyed the feelings between us. When my lips touched hers, I swear there is fireworks above us oh my GOD! Am I really in love with Beca? I think this is too fast, but in love there is no slow or fast. Fuck I really am in love.

**_I hope you guys liked it. Should I continue it or nah? leave a review. Thanks. _**

**_~J_**


End file.
